Vulcan Dynamite
Vulcan_Dynamite.jpg Vulcan_Dynamite_2.jpg Vulcan_Dynamite_3.jpg Vulcan_Dynamite_4.jpg Vulcan_Dynamite_5.jpg Screenshot_2015-06-28-22-37-23-1.png Score.png|This shows just how deadly this bot is when controlled by a human Runninguy.jpg|Running Vulcan Dynamite 10906241 756042737807074 8437350703822828368 n.jpg|Vulcan dynamite Tons_Of_Content.jpeg|Two Vulcan Dynamite? Vulcan Dynamite is a bot that was introduced when players unlock the second map, The Rocket. He can be deadly to players that have just started the game because shotguns can instantly kill players in one shot who don't have armor equipped. Strategy Vulcan Dynamite is the second fastest regular bot. But while he prefers speed, his lack of health is his weakness. He is vulnerable to the Sniper Rifle's headshot, Bazooka's explosion, and Howitzer Gun's motion. But be careful, Vulcan Dynamite's shotgun will kill the player depending on how much armor the player has equipped or how close he is to the player. If available, the Close Quarters Mask is a blessing against him as it provides 60% resistance against the Shotgun which provides a great advantage against him. Also, Vulcan Dynamite is always shooting, even when he's very far away from you. That means that his ammo will also drain very fast. A good strategy to use is to wait for him to be reloading and then shoot him. And beware, he's very well known for sneaking up from behind and 1 shot killing even the most skilled ones out there, so it's better to always look after your back when you aren't able to see him in front of you. Another thing to keep in mind is that he sometimes will run up close to the player, and will continuously try to shoot despite no damage is being dealt to the player; this can be a dangerous/ disadvantage if a player is using a weapon with explosive tactics, such as the Dragon's Breath Cannon or the Howitzer Gun, as 50% of the time, this will kill the player but not Vulcan Dynamite; yet other 40% of the time, will result in killing both the player and Vulcan Dynamite at close-range blast radius, but if a player is skilled enough, it is possible to kill Vulcan Dynamite using explosive-tactics gun by keep shooting at the ground near him (if he's not directly in front of the player) or just simply run away, if he's still trying to stay in front. Additionally, another good tactic to use is, if a player is near the wall, and this will only work if Vulcan is at a closer distance to the wall than the player is: shoot at the wall, but only aim at the ground, thus this will weaken him, and he will most likely to run away. Equipment Vulcan Dynamite will always prefer wearing two agility boosting clothes with only one armor boosting item of clothing, but he sometimes only prefers agility entirely or two armor with one agility. He has the following 5 sets of clothing: * 2 agility and 1 health (version 1) ** Head : Dreadlocks - 2% agility. ** Body : Death Company - 2% agility. ** Legs : Scout - 2% agility. * 2 agility and 1 health (version 2) ** Head : Dreadlocks - 2% agility. ** Body : Death Company - 2% agility. ** Legs : Woodland Camo Pants - 2% health. * All agility (Version 1) ** Head : Dreadlocks - 2% agility. ** Body : Death Company - 2% agility. ** Legs : Scout - 2% agility. * All agility (Version 2) ** Head : Dreadlocks - 2% agility. ** Body : Death Company - 2% agility. ** Legs : Hip Hop Pants - 2% agility. * 2 health and 1 agilty ** Head : Army Cap - 2% health. ** Body : Death Company - 2% agility. ** Legs : Woodland Camo Pants - 2% health. Trivia * He has dreadlocks and in most loading screens he is seen holding a pile of cash in the "Cash Booster" loading screen, the "gadget" loading screen were he is seen smiling next to a surprised Mike Hunter and finally he is seen shaking hands with Mike Hunter in the Menu Loading screen. * His appearances in the loading screens could have been a beta model of him since the final version of the game never shows him with the "always ready" vest except in loading screens. * In the Urban Update, at one of the Respawnables screenshots, there are 2 Vulcan Dynamites shown excluding the player. * He is the one of the only 2 Bots in the game to have 5 clothing combinations (The other being Masked Viper ). * He is considered by most players to be the most annoying bot, if not, the most disliked/hated. Category:Bots Category:Enemies